1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aqueous overfinish compositions, yarns treated therewith and a method of producing abrasion resistant cordage from the yarn. More specifically, the present invention relates to aqueous overfinishes for application to polyester yarns to improve wet and dry abrasion resistance as well as that of cordage made from the yarn.
2. Description of related art
Cordage products designed for prolonged contact with water need to have wet abrasion resistance. This invention is directed to enhancing wet and dry abrasion resistance for cordage made from polyester fibers. The general term yarn is used herein to include mono- and multifilaments, fiber, thread, yarn or other similar forms. Preferred are continuous filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,646 to Cordova et al. discloses enhanced wet abrasion resistance for polyester cordage utilizing an aqueous overfinish comprising the siloxane of the instant invention together with an oxidized polyethylene emulsified with a non-nitrogen emulsifier and neutralized with an alkali hydroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,431 to Cordova et al. discloses enhanced wet abrasion resistance for cordage comprising treating the yarn with an overfinish composition consisting essentially of an oxidized polyethylene neutralized with ammonium hydroxide and emulsified with a non-nitrogen nonionic emulsifier. While an effective method, particularly for nylon cordage, the resulting ammonia fumes must be substantially contained and vented to avoid any operator discomfort.